


Who Am I

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Feeling a little insecure? I hope maybe this makes you feel better.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Who Am I

I am nobody else but me,  
I’m not exactly who I want to be,  
But I can’t be perfect

I am nobody else but me,  
I try to do good,  
I try to do my best,  
I try to pray a little everyday,  
I am not bad

I am nobody else but me,  
I can’t change,  
I can’t be the best

I am nobody else but me,  
And I won’t change for anybody,  
I won’t live a life with so many restrictions and rules,  
I won’t live a life full of chaos and indecision

I am nobody else but me,  
And I am done trying to change,  
I can’t be perfect,  
And for the first time,  
That’s okay,  
Because for the first time ever,  
I truly feel like nobody else but me.

**Author's Note:**

> ... it’s always a little more embarrassing, posting something original... especially when it’s a poem...  
> I hesitated over the post button for, like, twenty minutes...
> 
> Thanks to those who read though, I really do appreciate it.


End file.
